So What Happens Now?
by Still-RIP-Speed
Summary: UPDATE Chapter 7 Now Up after 13 months :s !sorry for delay!Calleigh had not been the same since that day and she didn't know what to do.But a reunion would change the life of every CSI forever especially Calleighs1st fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** So What Happens Now

**Author: **StillRIPSpeed

**Rating: **T-not this chapter but for later...as this could get nasty, just to be safe!

**Disclaimer:** Much to my disappointment I don't owe anything of the CSI Miami, characters, scences, sets etc

**Pairing:** Speed/Calleigh...possibly Eric/Valera

**Summary: **Calleigh's life changed 7 months ago and she didn't know how to get past it. She did not understand until a meeting brings everything to the surface.

It had been 6 months to the day when Calleigh started having the visions/mirages/signs; whatever-she couldn't think of a word for them….but whatever they were she was haunted by them. Her mind would just for a sec, just to think of that day, of it, of him and there he would be-in her minds eye…with his baggy shirt and stone wash jeans-starting to smile that….

"Calleigh, CALLEIGH!!" Eric raised his voice

"Oh…. Sorry"

"You were doing it again"

"Doing what??"

"That daydreaming-you're just not with it Calleigh…it's been for months now-I'm worried about you" her tone harden,

"Its nothing, I'm fine-got to get back to work" She strutted out the break room. Eric's eyes follow her as she walks away, shes not right he thought to himself-not right at all….As Calleigh walks out-she knocks Ryan's shoulder.

"She 'gone back to work' again?"

"Yeah….yeah she has"

"Where's her smile gone Delko? When I first arrived she was ok…but now-its like a cloud"

"She's not been right for a while….ever since…."Eric's own sentence has led his thoughts; he prances out the room and always runs to ballistics. He paces through the door to stand next to Calleigh-he places his right arm around her shoulder so he's impossible to miss.

"What?"

"How did you feel about Speedle?"

She shuts her eyes, thinking of a desperate answer but hiding the truth she held for so long… "What d'ya mean? What did I feel?? He was my colleague, a good CSI, a friend…"

"Come on Calleigh" Eric's voice softens and he gently places his hand…

"Really?" She knew she couldn't hide it anymore; her tears just began to flow.

After crying for seemed like forever to her, she raised her eyes to see Delko's reassuring grin,

"Isn't it amazing" she began, "that you don't realise you're true feelings for someone until you can't have them anymore??" she tried to raise a tear stained grin.

"Calleigh," although he stopped, his voice sounded like he would continue

"What is it Delko?"

"Did you ever think that Tim…."

"No, no I didn't even realise till months after he'd gone….oh no, he never" She looked up to see Eric, "Eric? Did He?"

"No, well never directly-no I always knew if I ever I wanted, to-not that I ever have you understand", they both look down and let out an embarrasses giggle, "you two were tight" Calleigh raised an eyebrow, he continued, "I'm telling you…" There was a knock on the metal door frame.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Hortino enquired

"Not at all" Calleigh pulled herself to raise a smile.

"Can you both please come into my office?"

"I've just got to finish…" Calleigh tried to explain

H tilted his head, "It's important".

When they were both seated, Hortino half sat half leaned on his desk. Alexx enters through the other side door, "Sorry I'm late"

H nods to acknowledge the apology.

"I need to bring something to your attention. Now you'll know that there are some circumstances in police work, and our work that can only be explained after the event and even then may not have been the kindest or most suitable course of action…"

"H? What are you trying to say?" Eric voiced the thoughts of all presence

"Well, I think the only way I can explain properly is to show you-Ladies and Gentlemen an old friend" H lifted his arm and ushered to the door, all presence turned and...

"Here I go again" Calleigh thought another image. But this image was talking and moving towards them. Eric was on his feet at this point-Alexx had tears streaming down her face. Calleigh remained glued to the spot.

"How?….When?….why?" Eric angry outburst subsided into a huge hug for his resurrection best friend.

"My boy!!!" Alexx embraced Timmy (As she called him)

Calleigh eventually raised her head-this was no dream. With all these emotions all she can do is run. She seems to fly, she just has to get away, away from this-her world turned back upside down again in a matter of moments. She flees to the outside staircase-the rain is lashing down, but she doesn't care-she just had to get out. She sits and steps and begins to weep…"Just as I was beginning to accept it, just as I, why? Why now? Why today?" So many questions swirled around her head. Then just as these thoughts continued to tornado through her thoughts

"Calleigh?" It was the voice she'd long to hear speak her name for so long and yet it was the very last thing she wanted to hear. She wiped the tears from her cheeks. She forced her wide smile and in that twangs "Hi Tim, welcome back" and hugs him.

"Calleigh, can we talk?" "Sure, shall we go inside" she begins to walk away, "so many people will be dying to speak to you" He grabs her arm,

"I want to speak to you, please Calleigh?" She slowly turns to see his face; even now it doesn't seem real. "While I had to hide, I did a lot of thinking, and I realised a lot of stuff about myself and my life"

"That's good to know, she turns to walk away again"

"Would you stop? Look I've realised something"

"Realised what Tim?" her manner seems almost harsh

"I've realised you need to say stuff at the time, whats point in putting it off, you may not get another chance"

"That's cool" She turns and walks down a few steps,

"Calleigh….I…I..." He stutters over his words-realising the confession he's about to make.Her frustration, fears, worries and anxieties all collide in her mind then her voice,

"WHAT TIM??WHAT IS IT?" She turns again to walk further down the steps into the building

"I LOVE YOU…" she turns, with her face tinted lower, "I…I love you Calleigh" He breaths a deep sign of relief and frustration at the fact it's all out now…he can't take the words back. Calleigh is motion-could it be? Could all those tears, all those emotions? Could this be real? The world seems to come to a halt. She knows she's got to respond but doesn't know how…she turned so slow to now see Tim standing there-soaking from the rain.

"Why now?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why tell me now, you left me, you left me to deal with this, you…" her voice trails off, she can't hold it back any longer. Throwing her face into her hands she begins tears of the joy that can't be expressed.

Speedle walks down the steps and reaches out his hand,

"Calleigh?" He places his hand underneath her chin, raising her eye level to his although it was hard to distinguish the tears from the lashing rain; it was obvious she'd been crying.

"Tim…It's just, I never thought, is this real?" Tim lets off a little smirk and smile

"Is this?" and with that he gently places a kiss on her forehead, just above her eyes. She raises her head a little further

"I love you too Tim" and placing her hand on the side of his rough yet handsome face pulls him in for a passionate yet intimate embrace, the one which neither of them believed yet both dreamed would take place. They both pulled away at the same instance and putting her foreheads together-the world seemed prefect, no rain, no tomorrow….

"So what happens now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was the question that both knew needed to be asked-but Calleigh was the one to voice it. Speed lifted his face to sky at which tilted Calleigh head, "Tim? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Can't we just stay here? Jack reality!" he smirks. She'd missed that dry humour-the comment made Calleigh giggle. She taps her hand on his arm which held her waist and smiles,

"Come on Tim," He raises his eyes to the sky again, now she makes her tone more questioning, "what is it?" He lowers his head to look into her eyes again-those sparking green eyes he'd spent hours dreaming about when he was away.

He softens his voice, "The thing is Calleigh…"

At that moment they both hear the fire exit behind them open, Horatio looks up to see the situation and then steps back into the door way,

"Am I interrupting something?"

The couple's smiles widen at look first at each other then at H. The song that dulled in her tone had now returned,

"Y'know you can interrupt anytime" as through her smile she bite her tongue. Turning back to Tim,

"I got something I got to do quickly first but…. Then lunch?-we need to know what happens now" letting another giggle pass her lips.

"Yeah," Tim looks to the floor, "we do need to talk" his tone being less cheery.

"Hey!" Calleigh lifts his chin with her index finger, leaning into his cheek-then at that moment she remembers H is standing behind her so she quietens her tone to a whispers into his ear,

"I love you Tim". He lets out a spontaneous smile that he just can't help. She almost skips down the steps past H, flashing a smile his way. He turns his head to follow her go. Once she's out of site H turns back to Speedle.

"Catching up?" H smirks slightly

"Doing something I should have done a long time ago" Tim turns to lean railings looking out over entrance to the crime lab. H climbs up the stairs to join him, this had been the scene for so many at their talks, their brain storming but as H takes his place beside him and feeling the atmosphere in the air, he knew it was apparent another talk was now coming.

"Did you tell her Speed?"

"You arrived as I was about to lead into it"

"Tim" H's matured tones set in, "if you two have finally come clean about stuff..."

"Finally come clean?" Speed turns to H; H turns and raises his eyebrow. Tim sighed but H continued,

"She deserves to know Tim" Speed turns to look back out over the landscape,

"I know…." nods slightly, "I know, but how? You know; I finally get the girl of my dreams, finally tell her and now I have to break her heart and mine…"

"But Tim, loving someone isn't about always being nice, it's about wanting and doing the best for them-however hard that might be for them or you…"

Tim lowers his head and nods.

In the break room, Eric pours himself a coffee as he walks to the sofa where Ryan is sitting.

"What was all the commotion about?" Eric smiles, shaking his head in disbelief,

"Ummm…Speedle's back!"

"What? Didn't him like die in the line of duty, what do you mean 'he's back!'" Ryan's tone was shocked, yet enquiring

"Not been told all of the particulars, Speedle went out to find Calleigh and then was going tell us"

Ryan continued to look puzzled, "She wasn't there when Speedle came in?"

"No she was, but then I think in the moment, it all got a bit much" At this point the door of the other side of the break room swings open. Calleigh breezes through,

"Hey guys!" she cheerily cheers them as she waltzes pass the two guys sitting on the couch.

"Ok… what you done with Calleigh?" Ryan smirks; she tosses her blonde locks round and looks at Ryan,

"Excuse me?" Her smile beams across her face.

Ryan turns to Delko,

"Oh there it is Delko!!! She's found it!"

"Ok-now you've really lost me!" as the confusion spreads across Calleigh's face.

"There's something on your face" Calleigh starts to touch various areas but he continues,

"It's been missing for a while-Your smile!!" Ryan exclaims as he looks to the floor. Calleigh rolls her eyes,

"Now did you find it yourself or did some else find it for you Calleigh?" Ryan raises his eyebrow to his blonde colleague. With that Calleigh bites her lip, wanting to shout from the roof tops but knowing that she can't…just yet,

"You'll find out soon enough", Sensing her wanting to hide something, Eric kicks in,

"Where's Speed now?"

"Probably still outside with H-it's stopped raining-you could probably sneak-a-peek through the window"

"That's ok!" Eric looks up and nods,

"I got questions for that guy!"

"You're not the only one!" Alexx responds as she walks through the door, Alexx takes a sit on the couch next to Ryan then enquires,

"Timmy coming back in?"

"Should be, he's just with…"

At that moment a loud noises came from outside the building. Everyone present dropped to the floor. "What the heck was that?" Ryan was the first to ask.

"It sounded like…." Eric stuttered

Calleigh answered in dead tones, "I know what that was…..that was gun fire"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Gun fire?" Alexx sounded confused, "why would anyone be shooting…outside?..." with that Calleigh, Eric look straight at Alexx,

"Oh Lord…Timmy!" With this dawn of realisation Alexx and Eric leap to their feet, Calleigh leaped ahead of them, bolting like a sprinter out their starting blokes, she reaches the door as Eric hits stride,

"CALLEIGH WAIT!" Just then 2 more shots rang out… at that moment everyone is frozen to the spot. Alexx lightly breathed out,

"Oh no!" They quicken back into their striping stride. Ryan follows the trio in hot pursuit. Calleigh slams open the fire exit door, striding out onto the landing. She stops, giving her sight opportunity to adjust to allow her to survey the scene. Eric and Alexx then reach the landing. Eric almost collides into Calleigh's back-they all stand in shock, seeing what's in front of them. Shouts and yells from various cops ring out around them,

"He's over here!! In that direction…" The shouts fall into silence in Calleigh's ears. Blood, all she could see was blood. The body of her finally discovered soul mate with her mentor and one of her best friends body buried underneath, both motionless, lifeless, dead? Eric barges past her, yelling around him,

"Get me rescue, Get RESCUE!" Having reached the bodies, Eric turns to her,

"Calleigh, they're alive!" Just then, as if the life in her returns, she rushes to their sides with Alexx running back into the building yelling behind,

"I'll just get my bag!" Just as this point, Ryan appears,

"I just heard over the radio-they're chasing a guy down Malrose Avenue," Calleigh climbs over and crouches at Speedle's side, running her fingers through his hair,

"Speed, speed, tell me where are you hurt?" Speed slowly opens his eyes to see her face looking back at him which provoked the natural reflex reaction of a smile,

"Where you hurt Tim?" Speed begins to try lifting himself up.. "Tim, for goodness sake, don't move-where are you hurt?" Calleigh persistently pushed down on his shoulder,

"I'm fine, H got hit in the chest I think, is he alright?" Tim crocks

"Tim! You're covered in blood, where'd it hit?"

"Is H ok?"

"Tim!" Calleigh begins to examine him herself and sees a strong concentration of blood pooling on his elbow. She begins to try and starts ripping his shirt shelve to find the source,

"Now you don't know how long I've longed for you to do that to me, just didn't expect it'd be here." He winks in her direction. Eric lets out a little smirk, while he still tries to find the source of H's wound. She rolls her eyes but can't help but smile,

"This is hardly the time or the place!" Just at that moment an ambulance rolls up on the front drive, and within seconds another comes along side.

"The cavalry is here." Eric turns and waves the guys over. Ryan comes up the stairs,

"Just heard on the radio they picked up the shooter, he was slowed down by his gun shot wound-H must have got a shoot in" Eric, in effort to help the paramedics, begins to remove Horatio's jacket

"Well that's not possible" Calleigh turns to him and questions,

"How come?"

Pointing to his waist, " 'Cause his gun is still in his belt"

"Then who?" At this they look to Speedle, "You made the shot?" Speed nods, "what made you clean your gun?"

"A belated birthday present," at this point, four paramedics clamber up the final set of steps-Ryan and Eric climb back down the steps to let them through, "besides I need to learn to protect myself" staring the floor, "the people I love," staring straight at Calleigh. Calleigh cups his left cheek in her hand,

"Tim, they've got the guy-thanks to your shot"

"But Cal, H is still shot, in the chest" He looks up to the paramedics who by now are beginning to move H onto the stretcher,

"How bad is it?" The paramedic shakes his head,

"We haven't been able to control the bleeding, we need to go, Now!" Having loaded H onto the stretcher they begin to take him down to the steps, the two other paramedics begin to try and usher Speedle, but he shakes off his arm,

"Look, I'm fine, I want to go with H." Calleigh grabs his shoulder and pulls him square face to herself,

"Tim, go with these guys-get yourself checked out-once they've patched you up, been given the all clear-you come find us in the hospital, d'ya want me to go with H?" Speedle closes his eyes to know that he's not going to win this battle.

"Alright, keep me posted?"

"You know it!" Eric stands at the bottom of the steps and calls up,

"I'll go with her." As Tim is ushered down the stairs by the paramedics, Speed points at Eric,

"You take care of her, see you at the hospital"

"Ok man". As they get down to the ambulances Calleigh heads to the first, following a horizontal Horatio while Tim begins to step into the 2nd-as she steps up, she turns

"Tim!" He looks round to her, she mouths silently but so he can tell,

"I love you" He smiles and steps into the truck.

At the hospital Eric and Calleigh wait outside the trauma room. Calleigh gets up and starts to pace just in front of Eric,

"Oh! I'm just so sick of waiting!" Calleigh gasps,

"There's nothing we can do Cal-just wait" Calleigh nods, knowing he's right, "so what were you and speed doing outside so long?"

The sparkle of the eye and broad smile return, she sways her head back and forth, "oooh, just having a chat, working things out"

"Calleigh?" a smile began to appear across Eric's face, "Did something with you guys?" Calleigh's smile grows even broader,

"Maybe…" Eric stands and hugs her,

"Oh Cal, that's…"

"Woo slow down boy, there's still a lot we need to talk about," She lifts her hands up braking away from the hug,

"But yeah, lets say, it wasn't just me…." a slight smirk goes out.

The trauma room door swings out and a doctor emerges out pulling a stretcher, as it comes through the door they see H on the bed, with another doctor pushing it-Calleigh paces over to him,

"What's the situation, how is he?"

"He's being taken up to surgery-he's losing a lot of blood." The elevators door open and those medical staff present enter with the bed. Eric looking through the door,

"How bad is he?" As the elevator doors close the doctor calls,

"He's bad." As the final nurse pushes past them to jump into the elevator Calleigh shouts,

"How's the other officer?" The nurse looks perplexed,

"What other officer?" With that the doors close. They both stand in shock for a few moments and then see a nurse approach from the other direction-Calleigh runs over,

"Excuse me miss, I was wondering if you could help me. I want to find out how the other officer is, from the shooting, Tim Speedle?" The nurse looks blank,

"I'm sorry I don't know that name and there was only one officer from a shooting brought into this hospital today" Calleigh pulls herself back at which point Eric steps in,

"There was a 2nd officer in the shooting, injured, we saw him leave the scene in an ambulance"

"Yes I know the case you mean, but only one officer was brought here," The nurse goes behind the reception and taps some keys on the keyboard,

"See!" Eric moves round the other side of the desk and looks at the screen, Calleigh cranes her neck,

"She's right Calleigh, Speed wasn't brought here"

"Well that's impossible, this is only one he could have possibly have come to,"

"Its here in Black and White, he's not here" Eric shakes his head

Calleigh collapses onto the chair, eyes tears begin forming in her eyes, "So where the heck is he Eric, where's Speed?!!!?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Calleigh throws her head in her hands and weeps, not only is the man who she sees like an almost adopted father figure is being rushed into surgery but now finally realising and receiving the soul mate she longed for was now missed, God only knew where.

Eric opens his phone and starts chatting,

"Ryan? Yeah, it's Eric. Listen Speed's missing. Yeah I know. Look. Yeah I KNOW. Look listen we need you to do some searches for an ambulance gone missing and also check with the hospital, he may have just been taken there. Yeah, yeah….yeah I'll tell her. Thanks man." Turning to Calleigh and softening his tone-

"I've got Ryan on it, Cal, Calleigh? " Calleigh begins to get up and walk away,

"Where are you going? Calleigh?" She continues to walk directly away from him to the exit. Eric runs past her, stopping directly in her path and places both hands on her shoulders,

"Where do you think you're going?" There is no smile on Calleigh's face to greet his question,

"Back to the lab"

"And why on earth would you be doing that?" with that Calleigh brought head to look at Eric-questions written all over her face and her anger erupts.

"Why, Eric? Ryan can't handle a case of this size by himself, he's not experienced enough. One of best friends is currently being cut open to save his life and my….Speedle is missing and the only thing that lead anywhere close to finding him is ballistics evidence and I will be damn if I'm going to let anyone else analyse that evidence…" Calleigh shifts are weight to try and get past Eric. He stands his ground and keeps a firm grip on her shoulders,

"Calleigh, I know you don't want to hear this right now but the best thing you can do is stay here. Be there for H, I'll go keep an eye on Ryan. You know you can't work this case…you're far too involved."

"Oh like you're not?"

"Less so than you, Calleigh" She couldn't it anymore, the tears roll down her cheeks again. He hugs her as she begins to weep. After a while, she breaks away from the hug,

"I'm so sorry Eric" she looks up at him, makeup smeared down her cheeks

"You have nothing to be sorry for hun; I'm going to go back to the lab-check on things." At this Alexx walks through the door,

"What baby, what's the news?" Alexx places and rubs Calleigh's back reassuringly with her hand, and Calleigh begins to clear her throat, Eric interjects

"H is in surgery….they said it's bad"

"And Timmy?" Alexx questions and Eric sighs to answer,

"He's…..Speeds missing" The shock on her face expresses how everyone is feeling deep down,

"Missing? What d'ya mean missing? He was taken away in an ambulance-we all saw it"

"I know, but it never got here, and this hospital only sent one to the scene, I've put Ryan onto it and I'm going back down to the lab to see if I can drag up any information to find out what the hell is going on," Eric squeezes Calleigh's arm to indicate to Alexx, "and Calleigh is staying here." Calleigh lowers her head and silently nods. Alexx starts to rub her arm,

"I'll stay with you" with that Calleigh lifts her head to flash a weak smile. Eric finally lets go of Calleigh and walks away.

"Right, I'll see you later-keep me posted" Calleigh shouts back,

"Same to you" Alexx goes to sit down on the waiting room seat and Calleigh throwing her head into her hands sits next to her. At this Alexx begins to rub her back and in her soothing tones comfort Calleigh,

"It'll be alright baby, all we can do now is wait" At that moment Calleigh shots up out the chair,

"To hell we can" she bursts out and turns to Alexx, "Keys?" and she holds out the palm of her hand flat before Alexx,

"Excuse me?" Alexx stands in front of her,

"Look, I'm not going to be left just sit here while one of best friends shooters in on the loose and the man I love is missing, give me the keys!" Alexx's face fills with surprise,

"Oh so you've finally come clean" with a smile plastered on her face. A smile quickly flashes across Calleigh's face too but does not allow it to dwell so they can get back to the point in hand,

"Look this really isn't the time. Now give me the keys to the hummer."

"What makes you think I brought the Hummer?"

"Oh come on Alexx, I know how long you've wanted a go in that thing-even you wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this!" Alexx lifts an eyebrow and then smirks

"You know me too well" she hands the keys over to Calleigh, as she places them in her hand however, she keeps a grip on them,

"Promise me one thing, be careful hun" Calleigh looks up into her eyes with a reassuring smile,

"I will" and with that Calleigh begins pacing towards to the exit but turns and shouts back to Alexx,

"Keep me posted"

As soon as Tim stepped into the back of the ambulance he knew something was wrong, it was all too…quiet. As soon as the other ambulance was let off the siren for this one started and he felt a hot striking pain across the back of his head,

"Enjoy the Ride Mr. Speedle"

Tim then woke up to find himself in a room, no bigger than 5ft x 4ft. Before he could see he could smell-he would have hauled if he didn't think it would have made the situation worst. As his eyes adjusted, he found there was a paper thin window with light creeping through. He turned to find a piece of paper on the floor. With the back of his head still throbbing from the pain of the blow, he staggered over to pick it up and brought it to the light, he began to read

Tim Speedle,

So I have you at last. Make yourself comfortable. You will not be leaving here for a long time. Unless you chose to. (Look above your head)

At this Rory he looked up and saw a rope fashioned in the shape of a noose. Speed swallowed slowly and looked down at the picture.

Remind of you home? I look forward to seeing you very soon

A friend.

Tim slurped to the floor, praying to God someone will have started to look for him. "Calleigh. Calleigh will be looking for me" He thought to himself. Oh how he longed to be with her, stroke her hair, kiss her lips, and hold her body close to him. At this he realised, with Horatio being shot, there was no one, no one who knew the true extend as to what was going on. He hanged his head.

"I'm such a jackass" But he knew who his friends were, they were CSI's, they would find him…He hoped.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry its taken so long for the update(thought I'd already but this on!!) hope you enjoy-review as ever. As take this opportunity to Thank **Wymoing **for agreeing to be my beta :D

**Chapter 5**

"Yeah, Alexx how is he? Right, well let us know, but where's Calleigh," Eric shakes his head and sighs an angry sigh, "Ok, thanks Alexx." Clicking down the top of his phone he shakes his head in annoyance.

"Why will she never listen to me?" At that he paces back over to the computer where Tyler is studying CCTV footage. "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, piecing together the footage from this building and then the traffic enforcement cameras I've managed to track them going north and then continue on the road out to the glades." Eric turns to Tyler and raises an eyebrow.

"Is that it?" Tyler turns back and snares at Eric and then becomes defensive.

"I've been searching through over 50 cameras, and God knows how much footage to try and find this specific ambulance, I'm still tracking them though, give me time," Eric looks down and realizes the request he tried to make.

"Yeah man, I'm sorry, it's just that we need something, something to try and get some clue as to where they've taken Speed." Tyler nods.

"I'm still working on it, I'll let you know. How's Horatio?" Eric swallows hard as Ryan walks in the door, hanging his head.

"He's out of surgery; they think they've managed to stabilize the bleeding." Ryan nods.

"Did you want something Ryan?" Still sat forward, Eric raises his head to look at Ryan.

"Yep, I searched outside on the landing and I couldn't find a bullet although I found some fibers in the bushes the other side of the entrance. That's must have been where the shooter was hiding, just on my way to trace."

"Great, let me know what you find."

"And how's Calleigh? She looked pale when I saw her in ballistics"

Eric stood and questioned Ryan, raising his voice, "She was in the lab?"

Ryan nodded, "Yeah, about 10 minutes ago, I was surprised too, but said she could handle it, she said she was going to find the bullet."

"Right, thanks Ryan. You get on seeing what those fibers are." Ryan nods and paces out the door. Eric then strides out the building to below the stairs, the scene of shooting. As he paces over he sees someone kneeling slowly working their way across the grass line.  
He walks up and stands right up behind them,

"What the hell are you doing Calleigh?"

Without looking up from the base of the wall Calleigh calls back, "From projectile I managed to get from where shooter was, the bullet should have landed on the steps but as Ryan couldn't find one so I figured they must have been kicked off when he went to see them or when the paramedics came in."

"Calleigh, you shouldn't be here." She decided to ignore him again and carried on looking. Just then she noticed a red drop on the floor, she put on her gloves. "You found something?" At this she pulls a bullet from the dirt, she turns to look at it in the light

"Looks like a rifle, which would make sense given the distance of the shot." At that she turns and pushes back Eric and paces towards the door of the building,

"Calleigh…" Eric paces to catch up with her. Calleigh does not want to shut another of her best friends out, this day of all days. She stops and turns to look at him. Sighing deeply she looks straight up into his eyes,

"Look, I'm sorry Eric. I just, I can't believe what's happening. This day has been the best and very worst so far and if I allow myself to think about that I'll simply breakdown. I need to do this, I need to Eric." Tears start to form in her eyes. Eric grabs and pulls her in to hug her tight,

"Ok, Cal, ok. But we need to work as a team if we're going to find him."

"And we need to talk to Horatio to see if he can tell us what the hell is going on," Calleigh blurts out in her frustration.

"Right, Calleigh you work on that bullet, I'll go to the hospital." Just then Eric's phone rang,

"Eric Delko. Yeah Frank. Yeah he's out of surgery. But Frank I- Ok, yeah she's here. Ok we'll see you there." Eric turns to Calleigh, "Frank wants us at a scene"

Calleigh lets out a sarcastic chuckle, "You're joking right? Tim is missing and we have no leads."

"Frank said we have to see." Calleigh angrily sighs but follows Eric to the Hummer.

They arrive at the house, where Frank greets them.

"Thanks for coming out, I know you probably pre-occupied but you need to see this, especially the bedroom. But be warned, it's a real mess in there."

Calleigh and Eric walked up the steps to the house and over the lip of the door frame and pushed open the door. In all their years as CSI's they had never seen anything like this. As they followed the river of blood through the hall they entered the room downstairs. It seemed the every piece of furniture had crimson stain upon it. But the huge blood trail led up stairs. Calleigh and Eric followed it upstairs, turning right. Calleigh being slightly ahead pushed the door in front of her that was slightly ajar. As she pushed it open she gasped at what she saw. At the base of the bed were four young children, all under 8 and their parents side by side on the bed. All were dead. Calleigh and Eric entered curiously as they always did with crime scenes. Calleigh fixed her attention on the bed.

"I've seen a lot of crime scenes in my time but this…"

"Calleigh."

"Its almost like a ritual sacrifice, the way blood is spread everywhere."

"Calleigh."

"Who on earth can be that sick? These kids, they were…"

"Calleigh!" he yells.

"What is it Eric?" As she turned to face him she saw what he was staring at, there was writing on the wall-in blood:

ALL THANKS TO TIM SPEEDLE CSI

She closed her eyes, trying to block it out her mind. Just then they heard something behind them, a breath. They both turned and saw the man's chest rise. Eric rushed over to him as Calleigh radio for rescue. Then she came and sat by the man's side. Eric, in vain enough, tried to look for the site with the most blood in means to help the dying man.

"Don't worry sir, Paramedics are on their way. But sir, what happened, who did this to you?" The man choked up blood trying to get his words. "Do you who did this to you sir?"

"T…Tim…Spe…Speedle" with that the man breathed his last breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Again so sorry its taken so long for the update-plus unfortunetly beta's have had busy real lives so these next few chapters have been edited but not beta-ed-so I apologise in advance-please review

Chapter 6

"Calleigh, Calleigh, come on we've got to go" But Calleigh stayed frozen to the stop. She just kept staring at that wall, that writing, "Calleigh, we need to talk to Horatio-this has gone way too personal." Eric pulled on Calleigh's arm to nudge her away. Her motionless body suddenly sprang back into life as if it was done by a switch. She turned to look at Eric, "You're right, I'll just phone ahead to make sure its ok to see him."

_Hospital_

Alexx sat in the corridor outside recovery. A nurse came through the doors and turned to Alexx, "Dr. Woods. He's ok to see people now-but keep it brief, he needs manage rest and he still is very weak. A doctor will be along to explain the situation." Just than Alexx's phone rang,

"Calleigh, yeah you're ok to come see him now honey. I've been allowed to go in. Right, I see you when you get here." Alexx walked through the double doors and faced the bed in front of her. It took for her not to gasp at the sight, but she let out a sad sigh. Horatio, the strong leader of their team was not pale and attached to a number of monitors. "Oh Lord" Alexx spoke under her breath. But at the sound Horatio's eyes opened and a smile grew across his face,

"Alexx, how's Tim? Come, sit." Alexx knew with the weak state he was in it would not be a good idea to immediately hit with the news of Speed's disappearance-but she also knew that she had never been able to lie to Horatio, he always saw right through her,

"Don't you worry about that now, how are you feeling?" Alexx takes Horatio's hand as he lets out a painful sigh,

"I'm fine" Alexx lifts her eyebrow and squarely to face Horatio,

"Sure you are!"

"As always" Horatio lets out a knowing smirk, "How are the team getting on with the case?"

"The case?" Honey, you don't want to be even thinking stuff like that now-all you need to know is that are all fine and just concerned about you. In fact they should be…" At that Eric and Calleigh enter the room and stop at the foot of Horatio's bed. Alexx gets up and allows Calleigh to take up her position including taking Horatio's hand. Calleigh lets out a laboured but genuine smile,

"Its good to see you H, how are you?" Horatio smiles back at hearing that beautiful southern accent again,

"Good to see you too. I'm fine-how about you? How's Tim?" Calleigh takes a deep breath in and looks at Delko,

"The thing is H, Tim is missing. There was another ambulance that came when the 2 of you were shot. He went in second and they never made it to the hospital." Horatio's eyes widen, he tried to speak but Eric continued, "We've managed to track them heading out to the glades, we also managed to recover fibers and a bullet. But there's….something else." Alexx and Horatio stare at Eric for what seems like eternity,

"Eric? What is it sweetheart?" Alexx had concern written all over her face,

"There was a scene-Frank said we had to see. "A family, slaughtered in their home." Calleigh lowered her face and began to let her silent tears flow, as Eric began to choke on his words he explained the scene. Alexx drew in a huge breath in disbelief,

"Oh Lord." Alexx continued to shake her head,

"This is much too personal now Horatio," Calleigh spoke-still looking at the floor, "We need to know everything. It sounds like Tim could be in real danger." Horatio squashed Calleigh's hand, she looked at to his face, the face of her mentor. He let a small smile be seen and then tried to make himself comfortable,

"Ok…ok but you need to understand that this is classified information and by knowing this you need to know you too now will be in serious danger." As he spoke, he turned to face each of them, "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

They each nodded, so Horatio continued, "Ok. There was a case that was brought in about 9 months ago now-the family killed in the home-where dad survives. Two children found with the parents."

Calleigh began to nod, "I remember that one-Speed was really cut up about it, there wasn't enough evidence to put the prime suspect away right?" Horatio nodded too,

"You're right. But the suspect…" Horatio hesitated, " we found other cases-5 in all and yet we still couldn't put him away. Speed brought him in for questioning so many times. After the final time when we had to cut him loose-he confessed and threatened Tim."

"I still don't understand why Speedle had to hide-we get threaten by guilty men all the time." Delko shook his head-confusion written all over his face. Horatio nods,

"But this man is not only dangerous, he's one of the McHealen brothers."

Both of them take sharp in take of breath. Delko answers, "McHealen? Sniper spree and kidnap experts." Horatio nodded and continued cautiously,

"And there's one more thing. He's… Speeds Brother"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Eric and Alexx all bore their stares into H, who then looked at the bed he was confided to. Calleigh turned her gaze back to floor and began to breathe heavily. Eric was the first speak,

"You're saying that Speedle is…a…McHealen brother?" Horatio interjected

"Half brother. Mr. McHealen knew Mrs. Speedle in college. She turned him down on a number of occasions and finally he wouldn't take no for an answer. After this she began pregnant. Then Mr. Speedle came along. She still suffered a great deal though…"

"Oh Lord!" Alexx couldn't help but exclaim, "Does Tim know all this?" H nodded,

"When the father was brought in for questioning, he started talking to Tim, saying things like he knew his name and things about his mother. Then without the evidence we had to be let go and Mr. McHealen let the boys in the on the story. We managed to gather the rest of the evidence needed. But then we realized things started to happen, Speed was being followed everywhere threatening phone calls which is when the plan was decided on upon Tim's 'death', we were even followed to the jewerally store…" Calleigh continued to stare at the floor but interrupted in monosyllabic tones

"But why couldn't you tell us what was happening? We thought Tim…"

"There simply wasn't the time and anyone close to Tim was in danger too-as little people needed to know-we needed to make them think that he was really gone." At this, unable to keep her composure Calleigh strides to the corner of the room but H continues, "The plan was for Speedle to hide out until after the trial. If Mr. McHealen is sent down it will provide opportunity to stop the whole family. But he is not the main problem."

"Then who-surely the Father is the head of the family"

"Yes he is, but he started too late, the eldest brother has learnt from the Father from a young age and father realized he was better than him so gave him the keys to his 'family business'."

"Ok, but…but where are we meant to start…"

"They have one above board business, to keep themselves in the community-a truck distribution lot."

"Ok guys; get on it and I…"

"You are going to rest! We'll keep you updated for now" Eric's phone rings again,

"Yeah. Ryan what is it? Great thanks-we're on our way now." Clicks the phone shut, "That was Ryan it turns out the shooter was the youngest McHealen brother. And he's ready for questioning." Calleigh rises to his feet,

"Ok lets go" She leans forward to Horatio and places a light kiss on the cheek, and whispers, "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing" Horatio smirks and whispers back,

"I know, hang in there" Eric and Calleigh leave the room and Alexx resumes her position at Horatio's side.

Speed slowly opened his eyes again. He had no idea how long he been lying there. But as he looked at his arm, it was bandaged up. He was still in the same cell and every so often he would look up and see the noose. Each time he did it seemed more and more appealing. Just then he heard footprints getting louder and louder. As he tried to move, pain shot back through his arm and also his side. Even though ever part of him wanted to escape, fight back there was no way he could. So he sat, braced himself. The door hinges squeaked and through it came to men, with the light Speed couldn't see his face-but he could tell they were big guys. Leaning over him the low groaning voice began speaking to Speed,

"Good evening, Tim. Its time to get up." But Speed stayed where he was but turned his face to see the man standing right over him,

"How do you know my name? Where am I? And who the hell are you?" The other guy came over to stand right in front of him and leaned in,

"You know something Tim Speedle? You ask too many questions!" With that he swung his leg and followed through to right in between Tim's prompt up legs. Bang. With the force and pain of the hit combined with the previous injuries he past out.

He squinted as he tried to open his eyes-it was the first time he had seen full light for what seemed like forever. As he opened his eyes-his vision was blurred but he could tell he was in a warehouse type room. He was tried to move his arm but found he was bound to a chair, arms taped behind his back and legs around the leg of the chair. He had obliviously been hit over the head as well-he felt like he'd been on a heavy night with Delko-been a few years since he'd had a headache like this. He pulled his head back off his chest and steadied his face before opening his eyes any farther. In front of him he saw 3 men, 2 of whom stood either side of the single guy on a chair. Just as he was finding himself, the seated man spoke,

"Good afternoon, Tim or should I say, Bro? I see you've already meet 2 of your younger brothers. Nothing like family eh?" Speed let out an angry smirk,

"You're not my family." The man got up from this chair and walked over to Speed. Pinching his cheek he pulled it back and forth he continued,

"Come on, don't be like that! That's no way to speak to your older brother "At this the releases skin and swings the back of the hand across his face, "in our family we practice the value of respect."

"So you're my eldest brother, Richard?" The man stood to his feet laughing loudly,

"By no means my little bro, I'm Michael. You'll meet Richard soon enough and I've no doubt he will teach you about respect." In the background the sound of a car driving over gravel could be heard, "ah, this will be him now" Tim swallowed hard-he was about to come face to face with the man who had caused him to go into hiding in the first place. He heard voices coming from outside, the door of the warehouse opened. His steps grew louder and louder, "Ah Richard-would you like to meet our younger brother-Timothy, but this isn't your first meeting is it?"

Tim gasped and with venom of the anger in his voice, "Its _You_!!"


End file.
